la ecuación del desastre, la formula de la felicidad
by Goku Saotome Uzumaki
Summary: has pensado alguna vez, lo que puedes hacer para impedir que te separes de quien amas, y si no pudieras salvarlo, que estarías dispuesto a hacer para recuperarlo?, Cindy esta por resolver esa pregunta.


**Hola, primero que nada, quiero saludarlos, mi nombre es goku saotome uzumaki, esta es mi segunda historia en fanfiction, espero les guste, la pareja de Cindy y Jimmy son de mis preferidas, me encantan los momentos románticos que tienen, así que les dejo mi historia.**

 **LA ECUACION DEL DESASTRE, Y LA FORMULA DE LA FELICIDAD.**

Era un día normal en retroville, la ciudad que ha visto de todo, desde, meteoros, viajes en el tiempo, maestras gigantes, superhéroes, peleas entre robots, hasta lo más insospechado han visto, invasiones extraterrestres, pero los habitantes veían eso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, se ha vuelto tan cotidiano las aventuras así que ya es increíble que no pase algo durante el día.

Pero lo más extraño, lo que deja a los habitantes de retroville sin habla, que los deja sin pensamiento y con la mente en blanco y con el rostro con la cara de impresión más grande de sus vidas es…..

Cindy vortex y Jimmy neutrón son pareja

Así es, la nueva pareja era nada más y nada menos que Jimmy y Cindy, la pareja más conflictiva de amigos al fin habían dado el paso, comenzaron una relación.

Era algo que ya se veía venir, eso dirían si se lo hubieran preguntado a sus amigos, ellos dirían que era cuestión de tiempo para que eso ocurriera.

La mayoría del pueblo lo sabía, había algunos como butch que habían apostado de cuanto tardarían para que se formara la pareja.

Pero había otros que la formación de la pareja les molestaba hasta el punto de consumirse en odio, y no podían dejar que eso pasara, por su causa los problemas hacia la pareja apenas comenzaban.

Como decía, era un día normal en retroville, en la casa del causante de las grandes aventuras de esa ciudad despertaba después de una excelente noche de descanso.

-ahhhh- decía un niño con la cabeza ligeramente más grande que su cuerpo- que bien dormí goddar -dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de fiel compañero-es hora de ir a ver a Cindy -dijo mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Jimmy salió de su cama y se dirigió a su baño, se arregló con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, era el primer mes de su relación, habían acordado reunirse temprano y disfrutar de un pequeño festejo.

Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina, al entrar a la cocina se encontró con su mama sirviéndole su desayuno a su papa y a él, lo que se le hizo un poco raro es que su papa no se encontraba puliendo su pequeño pato de cerámica como era costumbre.

-buenos días Jimmy-dijo judy neutrón mientras le colocaba un plato con su desayuno enfrente- como dormiste-

-bien mama- contesto mientras comenzaba a comer

-qué bueno hijo, apresúrate no queremos que hagas esperar a Cindy-dijo judy con un tono burlesco.

-pffffff –jimmy escupió el jugo que había estado tomando al escuchar a su mama-q..que… dices.. mm. Mama-pregunto Jimmy con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-jajajaja- rio judy mientras le pasaba una servilleta par que se secara-no te avergüences hijo, es normal que quieras salir con niñas, no es así cielo- dijo preguntando a su esposo.

-así es jimbo, era hora de que aceptaras salir con Cindy-dijo mientras sacaba su característico pato y lo colocaba a un costado de su plato.

-yy…o..yo no sé de qué hablan- decía Jimmy sumamente nervioso-creo que mejor me voy-dijo levantándose rápidamente y saliendo con dirección al laboratorio.

-jajajaja que tierno no lo crees terroncito de azúcar-pregunto a judy

-sí, es tan tierno- dijo soltando un suspiro- me recuerda a cuando nos conocimos, solo que en ese caso la que se ponía sumamente nerviosa era yo, jajaja- rio levemente al mismo tiempo en que se recostaba en el hombro de su esposo, y veía a Jimmy a través de la ventana caminando junto a goddar hacia el laboratorio.

-claro cómo olvidarlo, si cuando fue nuestro primer mes de novios me regalaste este pequeño amigo-dijo mientras sostenía su pequeño pato entre sus manos.

Mientras tanto con Jimmy, iba platicando con goddar sobre las modificaciones que recién le hizo al laboratorio.

-cómo te decía goddar con la identificación del escáner de ADN le será fácil entrar sin necesidad de que yo le habrá la puerta-decía mientras colocaba un cabello frente al escáner y se habría la entrada al laboratorio- además así será mejor cuando ella venga, podrá entrar con su propio ADN y así podremos vernos cuando desee-dijo mientras buscaba entre sus anteriores experimentos un pequeño chip que pronto necesitaría.

-braw braw- decía goddar mientras acompañaba a su amo-es hora de que vallas con Cindy se te hará tarde-decía la pequeña pantalla en goddar.

-ya lo sé amigo, solo necesitaba buscar este chip que le instalare al crono arco- dijo mientras le mostraba un pequeño chip de color café-con esto podemos saber del futuro sin provocar cambios, ya demasiadas veces hemos intervenido y casi provocamos un apocalipsis-dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida del laboratorio.

-braw- ladro goddar mientras le daba una mirada confusa.

-vox transporta al crono arco al jardín necesito cambiar el chip lo más pronto posible-dijo Jimmy y salió del laboratorio

Mientras tanto en la casa de enfrente una pequeña niña de cabellera dorada y ojos color verdes se despertaba del hermoso sueño que había tenido con cierto chico que de hace algunos años ocupaba un lugar muy especial en sus pensamientos.

-aahhhh que bien dormí- decía Cindy mientras se levantaba tomo el reloj que estaba al lado de su cama y vio que eran las 7:40 horas de la mañana- es cierto debo darme prisa, hoy quede con Jimmy de salir- dijo mientras un tenue rubor cubría sus mejillas-hoy es sábado y quedamos ir a retrolandia, y pasar el día juntos-dijo mientras una hermosa sonrisa cruzaba su rostro

Mientras tanto Jimmy trabajaba en el crono arco mientras goddar le ayudaba

-Bien colocando este chip se resolverán muchos problemas-dijo Jimmy mientras terminaba de colocar el chip

-braw braw barw- ladraba goddar al instante en que recogía la herramienta

-bien ahora que he terminado debo ir por Cindy, quedamos de salir a las 9 am-dijo mientras veía su reloj que marcaba las 8:55 y corría hacia la casa de enfrente.

-braw braw- veía goddar a su amo correr a la casa de Cindy

Al llegar toco el timbre y espero, pasaron alrededor de 2 minutos mientras pensaba en lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas, desde las constantes peleas que habitualmente tenían, hasta ahora que eran una pareja, en eso se abre la puerta saliendo de ella una niña, la cual era la razón de los suspiros del genio desde hace varios años, pero que hasta hace un mes acepto de manera pública y se dio cuenta de que dejar de lado su orgullo no fue tan malo.

-hola Jimmy- dijo Cindy mientras salían de la casa, en ese momento Jimmy se quedó embobado viendo a Cindy, la cual se había dejado suelto el cabello, llevando únicamente una diadema, la cual era de color rosa, la que combinaba con el vestido del mismo color que llevaba, además un ligero maquillaje que se esparcía por su cara, dejo al genio sin palabras, verla así de hermosa provoco que Jimmy no pudiera decir otra cosa que

-wow-fui lo único que pudo decir, sin dejar de ver esos ojos color esmeralda que tanto le encanban. En cambio Cindy al ver a Jimmy se quedó sin aliento

-te ves hermosa y radiante-dijo Jimmy antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa

-tú también te ves muy bien-dijo Cindy sonrojada por el cumplido del genio.

-nos vamos-dijo Jimmy extendiéndole su brazo para dirigirse al deslizador que se encontraba estacionado en la cochera de la casa de Jimmy

-vamos- dijo Cindy tomando el brazo que el genio le extendía.

Una vez dentro Jimmy le dio un pequeño obsequio el cual consistía en una pequeño dije de oro con incrustaciones de zirconio, el cual a Cindy le fascino, después de un ligero beso de cariño la pareja despego y se dirigió a retrolandia para festejar el primer mes de aniversario.

Mientras eso ocurría, en la dulcería se podía ver a dos personas discutiendo sobre qué hacer con la nueva pareja

-no puedo creer que Cindy se haya fijado en ese nerd-dijo la primera persona

-no puedo creer que Jimmy me haya cambiado por ella, es decir no es tan hermosa como yo lo soy-dijo mientras movía su cabello en desenredando las hebras de este.

-tenemos que hacer algo- dijo la primer figura

-si esto no puede quedarse así-dio la segunda figura- pero que haremos, ellos están tan unidos, eso sin contar que no desconfían del otro, pero algo tenemos que hacer-dijo casi gritando

Después de eso de formo un silencio, dándole tiempo a las dos figuras de pensar en algo.

-yo puedo ayudarlos a terminar con esa relación- dijo una tercera persona que se acercó a la mesa donde estaban los dos primero

-sí y porque nos ayudarías-dijo la primera figura viendo a los ojos a la figura recién aparecida.

-si porque eh- pregunto la segunda figura, viendo a la tercera persona que se les acerco, el transmitía cierta maldad pero no podía descifrar porque

-bueno porque tanto como ustedes como yo queremos separarlos, además quiero que neutrón pague por todo lo que me ha hecho-dijo mientras convertía sus manos en puños.

Más tarde, Cindy y Jimmy pasaron un excelente día en retrolandia, se subieron a todos los juegos, comieron, Cindy le ganó un premio en el juego de lanzar dardos a Jimmy, ya que este cuando lo intento por primera vez se dio cuenta que era un asco para ese juego, pero cuando Cindy lo intento resulto que era muy buena en eso, eso deprimió un poco a Jimmy.

Pero no le importo ya que las discusiones para ver quién era mejor habían quedado atrás, solo cuando se trataba de discusiones sobre los experimentos de Jimmy, se podía notar la rivalidad, solo que esta era de manera en la que Cindy encontraba las fallas de los experimentos de Jimmy y este los corregía, de esta manera ya no sucedían accidentes como antes.

En general se habían convertido en un excelente equipo, se complementaban tan bien, que parecía que siempre habían trabajado juntos.

Cindy iba en compañía de Jimmy en el deslizador, ella mantenía recostada su cabeza en el hombro del genio, y a su vez este conducía hacia la casa de ambos, eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, así que no iban con mucha prisa.

-oye jimmy- dijo Cindy

-si Cindy- contesto, solo cuando estaba molesta lo llamaba por su apellido.

-libby me conto lo del megalomaniun-dijo separándose un poco para verlo a la cara- y quería saber cómo era ese futuro-

-ahhh eso- menciono Jimmy un poco desconcertado por la pregunta-bueno era muy extraño-dijo recordando lo vivido en ese pequeño viaje.

-a si?- dijo cincy

-sí, veras, como sabes y creo que libby te conto, con el magalomanium la persona se vuelve una persona sedienta de poder, y libby en el futuro era una dictadora, una tirana alguien sumamente despiadada, a quien no le importaban los demás-cindy escuchaba atentamente-así que cuando destruimos el megalomanium ese futuro se desvaneció regresando al futuro como debía ser.

-espera, si libby era una tirana que paso con los demás- pregunto un poco preocupada, si libby se volvió como decía Jimmy, que paso con ella, era su amiga no podía haberle ido tan mal, o si?.

-veras- Jimmy no sabía cómo explicárselo a cindy- Carl se había vuelto un fugitivo por delitos en contra de la dictadora y dormía en la pared de la casa club, sheen se convirtió en el conductor del camión de la basura, yo me había vuelto un completo idiota que no sabía ni contar, había dejado de lado mi amor por la ciencia y vivía en la casa club, había desmantelado el laboratorio y ahora era solo una pequeña casa-termino esperando que no preguntara más.

-y que paso conmigo- el futuro parecía un lugar horrible, Jimmy tonto? eso era imposible, algo que no debía ocurrir.

-este.. bu.. bueno veras-jimmy paso saliva, no sabía cómo continuar-tú estabas casada-dijo finalmente

-QUE-grito, casada, ella, bueno no era tan increíble, pero con quien, esperaba que fuera Jimmy, pero por lo que dijo que vivía en la casa club no pensaba que terminaron casándose, porque ella no permitiría que vivieran ahí.-con quien-pregunto

-bu..bu..bueno no es necesario que lo sepas-dijo nervioso

-con quien-pregunto con un tono de voz que no aceptaba otra cosa más que la respuesta.

-conmigo-dijo Jimmy en un susurro tan bajo que Cindy apenas y escucho.

-que-cindy quedo sin habla, ella y Jimmy casados, era algo que no le molestaba, pero por su causa Jimmy perdía su amor por la ciencia, tanto cambiaba el a causa de ella una de las cosas que amaba de Jimmy era su inteligencia, y el la perdía solo por estar con ella, si era así, entonces quizás ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos, ella no podía permitir que Jimmy perdiera lo que lo hacía quien es, no por su causa.

-quiero ver el futuro-demando Cindy con voz firme.

-qué?- Jimmy no entendió a que venía eso

-llévame a ver el futuro neutrón-

Cuando lo llamo por su apellido, Jimmy se dio cuenta que hablaba enserio y que aunque la contradijera no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-bueno vamos al laboratorio, antes de ir a verte en la mañana estaba trabajando en el crono arco, así que no tendremos problemas para ir y ver el futuro-

Cindy solo escucho pero no dijo nada, tenía que tantas cosas en la cabeza que no supo que decir, así que prefirió callar, vería lo que el futuro les deparaba y si veía algo que no le gustara, cambiaria lo que fuera para que eso no ocurriera, aunque eso significara alejarse para siempre de Jimmy.

Una vez en casa de Jimmy.

-bien este es el crono arco, con esto podremos ver lo que nos depara el futuro- dijo Jimmy sin el característico entusiasmo que solía emplear cuando explicaba un nuevo invento.

-bien, como funciona-pregunto Cindy, había estado demasiado seria desde que Jimmy le explico cómo era el futuro.

-bueno como veras, las cuatro dimensiones que conforman el universo esta unidas de una manera que se hace imposible separarlas, por lo que la única manera es generar un hoyo de gusano para poder modificar la manera en la que se unen la dimensión del tiempo y del espacio, así podremos saltar entre el tiempo saltando las leyes del universo-explico de manera un poco más científica, ya que cindy era muy inteligente y entendería el concepto que servía como base en el crono arco.

-bien eso suena bastante simple, pero como lograste ampliar un hoyo de gusano, si físicamente estos existen de manera microscópica, son más pequeños que el núcleo de un átomo-pregunto Cindy ella sabía de las teorías del viaje temporal y quería saber exactamente cómo funcionaba.

-es verdad los hoyos de gusano son extremadamente pequeños, pero lo que hace el crono arco es localizar uno y ampliarlo utilizando energía electromagnética y energía nuclear débil, así se crea una tercer fuerza más poderosa capas de convertirse una fuente de energía, acercándose a la supe fuerza de donde se derivan la gravedad, el electromagnetismo, la fuerza nuclear débil y la fuerza nuclear fuerte, las cuales dieron origen al universo, solo así se pude expandir el hoyo de gusano, sin crear un agujero negro-explico Jimmy.

-porque únicamente utilizaste la fuerza nuclear débil y el electromagnetismo y no las otras dos fuerzas- pregunto Cindy

-si hubiera utilizado la gravedad, esta colapsaría sobre si misma el ser alimentada por el electromagnetismo y se crearía un agujero negro, si la uniera con la energía nuclear fuerte la gravedad se contrapondría con la gravedad del ambiente, regresando toda la materia hasta el estado fundamental de cuerdas, ya que la fuerza que las mantiene unidas y crea la materia se desvanecería lo que provocaría la desintegración del universo- explico fascinado de tener una plática tan compleja con ella, era la única persona hasta el momento que lo había entendido.

-si es así, he de suponer que si unieras las cuatro fuerzas crearías nuevamente un universo a partir de la nada, lo que a diferencia del universo inicial, el nuevo universo al estar rodeado de materia y al estar en la etapa del inflaron generaría que en vez de crear materia normal se creara un universo de antimateria, y al estar en contacto con la materia normal, se neutralizarían y destruirías el universo hasta convertirlo en materia obscura- termino de decir Cindy comprendiendo lo que Jimmy le explico.

-así es, ahora sabiendo cómo se genera el puente entre los tiempos, la forma en la viajamos podrá ser de dos manera-dijo Jimmy

-he de suponer que esas dos formas son, primero que entraremos y apareceremos físicamente en el futuro, lo que nos permitirá tener contacto con los habitantes de ese universo, y la segunda es que únicamente apareceremos mentalmente pero sin intervenir en el curso del tiempo, solo como espectadores- concluyo Cindy a lo que Jimmy estaba a punto de explicarle.

\- si así es, la primera vez que fuimos lo hicimos de manera física lo que nos permitió contactarnos con nuestros yo del futuro, solo que esta vez modifique el crono arco par aparecer de manera mentalmente, ya que las ocasiones que hemos viajado en el tiempo lo hemos modificado y ya no nos podemos arriesgar de provocar una catástrofe-dijo concluyendo su explicación.

-bien neutro me parece que has tomado la decisión correcta, el modificar el tiempo es algo que se debe manejar de manera muy responsable. Así que muéstrame el futuro- termino Cindy a lo que Jimmy procedió a encender el crono arco.

-bien goddar vigila el crono arco que nadie entre solo es posible permanecer en el futuro por un lapso de una hora, si alguien más entra podría dañar la función del condensador del tiempo y enviarnos a otro tiempo diferente al que queremos ir o en su caso enviarnos a un universo diferente-

-Valla neutrón, por lo que veo también es posible viajar entre el multiverso con este invento tuyo- dijo Cindy sorprendida

-así es pero es mejor no hacerlo, si viajáramos a un universo en donde no exista el crono arco sería imposible regresar, además de que podríamos terminar en algún otro planeta diferente a la tierra- dijo jimmy de manera seria, ya que era un tema muy complejo y no se podía tomar a la ligera.

-bien goddar te encargamos el crono arco-dijo Cindy al momento que volteo hacia el portal y tomo la mano de Jimmy y saltaron hacia el futuro.

-así que este es tu nuevo invento neutrón, jajaja creo que me será de utilidad-dijo un sombra oculta entre las sombras y se dirigió a goddar quien comenzó a gruñirle-calma perrito, solo te dolerá un momento-dijo mientras lazaba hacia goddar un pequeño disco que le aplico una descarga eléctrica a goddar y quedo paralizado.

-bien ahora que ya no puedes intervenir, necesito los planos del corno arco para mi venganza-dijo la sombra mientras se dirigía al laboratorio de Jimmy.

Mientras eso ocurría Jimmy y Cindy aparecieron en retroville el cual se veía de manera futurista, tal y como Jimmy la vio por primera vez.

-bien Jimmy ahora como nos encontraremos-pregunto Cindy

-con mi reloj podre localizar el ADN de cualquier persona y dirigirnos hacia allá-

-pero como dijiste que solo podemos viajar por una hora, significa que podemos movernos libremente sin estar sujetos a las leyes físicas normales, o me equivoco- cuestiono Cindy

-No, no te equivocas- dijo Jimmy con una sonrisa de orgullo, era tan lista que se sintió dichoso de que estuviera a su lado- aquí podremos movernos a la velocidad que deseemos ya que no existe la gravedad y el tiempo que nos lo impida- dijo Jimmy

-bien por donde empezamos a buscar-

-mi reloj encontró el rastro de libby, que dices vamos a verla-

-sí, porque no, es mi mejor amiga y me gustaría ver en lo que se convirtió, ya que no es la malvada dictadora-dijo Cindy

-bien que tal unas carreritas- propuso Jimmy, algo característico de ellos, una pequeña competencia amistosa.

-me parece excelente neutrón, ya que soy mejor que tú en deportes-dijo Cindy con una sonrisa

-eso fue antes vortex- contesto Jimmy-

-Como digas rey cráneo-se colocaron en posición de salida- solo no te quejes cuando te gane-dijo Cindy-listo FUERA-grito y salieron a toda velocidad.

Comenzaron a correr a velocidad superior del sonido, al no estar sujetos a las leyes físicas no tenían impedimento para hacerlo, corrían sonriéndose el uno al otro dando lo mejor de sí, las pequeñas competiciones eran una forma en la que se demostraban, en cierta manera lo mucho que se querían, competir entre ellos se impulsaban para mejorar.

Traspasaban los edificios como si nada, ya que no existían físicamente, saltaban objetos por pura diversión, Cindy se adelantaba, pero casi de inmediato Jimmy la alcanzaba, era por pura diversión, ya que libby no estaba muy lejos pero, ellos decidieron tomar el camino largo, por así decirlo, solo por el placer de competir entre ellos.

Unos pocos minutos después se encontraban enfrente de un gran edificio cubierto de ventanas, más o menos contaba con 100 pisos, se encontraban en florida, al entrar se encontraron con una enorme recepción, se dirigieron al elevador y subieron al último piso, ahí se encontraron con una libby mayor, atendiendo el teléfono, parecía ser una gran ejecutiva, al indagar se dieron cuenta de que era dueña, de una empresa de modelaje, y una disquera.

-vaya por lo que veo libby tendrá un muy buen futuro-dijo Jimmy dirigiéndose al elevador junto a Cindy

-sí, libby en una ocasión me dijo que le gustaría tener su propia empresa de modelaje o de su propia disquera-dijo recordando la conversación que tuvo con ella-por lo que veo cumplió con su sueño y de la mejor manera-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-bien según mi reloj el más cercano es sheen, vamos-pregunto Jimmy ofreciéndole una mano a Cindy

-vamos- dijo tomando su mano y con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Así juntos salieron del edificio.

-donde esta sheen-dijo Cindy

-su rastro esta en carolina del sur-dijo mirando reloj.

En esta ocasión decidieron correr, pero sin competir.

Al llegar a Alabama se encontraron con que sheen estaba en una pasarela, al parecer sheen era un modelo muy famoso, ya que era fotografiado por todos, parecía que por solo parpadear era el máximo evento del año, lo que notaron era que la misma empresa a la que pertenecía sheen, era la empresa la cual era dueña libby, así que de cierta forma ellos dos estaban juntos.

-valla al parecer su futuro no cambio-dijo Jimmy

-sí, aunque es un poco raro, digo ver a sheen siendo el centro de atención, pero no por hacer cosas raras, es extraño-dijo Cindy, mientras se dirigía a la salida

-si es verdad- concordó Jimmy y juntos salieron

-bien Jimmy, quien sigue- pregunto

-bueno el siguiente es Carl-dijo –este, quieres ir- pregunto no muy seguro de que Cindy quisiera ver a Carl como domador de llamas, ya que nunca le simpatizaron esos animales

-bueno es tu amigo, así que vamos-dijo sonriéndole a Jimmy, aunque parecía que era una sonrisa forzada.

-gracias- dijo Jimmy

Así que se dirigieron hacia filadelfia, ahí encontraron a Carl dando una conferencia sobre su nuevo éxito, acababa de enseñarle a las llamas a comunicarse con las personas, ya no solo era una llama ahora era todo un rebaño, dejando impresionados a los presentes.

-bueno esto es bastante más raro que lo de sheen-dijo Cindy saliendo, Jimmy solo pudo darle la razón.

-bien neutrón, ahora quiero ver nuestro futuro-dijo Cindy muy seria

-nuestro futuro- repitió Jimmy con un ligero rubor en las mejillas

Cindy al darse cuenta de lo que dijo también se ruborizo, pero no dijo nada.

-bien según el reloj los dos nos encontramos juntos en el aeropuerto JFK-

-vamos- dijo nuevamente tomándole la mano.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, se dirigieron a la salida de un vuelo que acababa de aterrizar, esperaron unos minutos y vieron salir a un Jimmy y Cindy mayores, ella se veía sumamente hermosa, su largo cabello suelto, llegándole hasta las rodillas, era prácticamente un ángel, a opinión de Jimmy. En cambio a Jimmy mayor, se notaba un físico que dejaba babeando a varias jóvenes que se encontraban cerca, a opinión de Cindy se veía extremadamente guapo, y en una mirada, vio que una azafata trato de coquetearle, juro que ella moriría en sus manos por ese atrevimiento, antes de poder decir algo, vio como Jimmy mayor atrajo a Cindy y la abrazo, ella le sonrió de manera arrogante a la azafata, eso trajo a la realidad a Jimmy, pues se había perdido en la belleza de Cindy mayor.

-tal .. Tal parece que eso no cambio-dijo Jimmy sin atreverse a mirar a Cindy a la cara, ella en cambio había intensificado su mirada, si estaban juntos, lo único que quedaba por hacer era asegurarse que Jimmy no se convirtiera en el idiota que menciono.

-sigámoslos- dijo Cindy de manera firme

-ehh- jimmy no entendió pero la siguió.

Al seguirlo se dieron cuenta que al parecer eran una pareja, pero no como ellos pensaban, no eran solo novios, eran esposos, al parecer muy felices, al subirse con ellos al auto y escuchar su plática se dieron cuenta que sheen y libby estaba casados, Carl estaba por casarse con una joven argentina, apasionada por las llamas como él.

Al llegar a una enorme mansión, al bajarse notaron que la casa parecía estar dividida en dos, una parte la casa, la otra parecía un enorme laboratorio, al entrar, emocionado Jimmy noto que su yo futuro tenía una enormidad de premios, más de los que vio la primera vez que vio el futuro, pero al poner más atención, noto como Cindy también tenía un enorme número de premios, si bien no era la misma cantidad, no era mucha la diferencia.

Cindy inspeccionaba emocionada el laboratorio, sin percatarse de lo premios, vio los inventos que ahí se encontraban y se dio cuenta de algo, todos eran demasiado avanzados para el tiempo de donde ellos venían, estarían más o menos 100 años de avance tecnológico, vio con orgullo a Jimmy al parecer el seguiría con sus inventos, al parecer sería el mejor científico de la historia.

Jimmy también se dio cuenta de eso, los inventos eran sumamente avanzados, unos ni siquiera se los había imaginado, entonces se dio cuenta de algo, el laboratorio se encontraba distribuido como si trabajaran dos personas ahí, entonces lo comprendió, si estaban los premios de ambos, es porque trabajaban juntos, es decir todos los avances que se encontraban en ese lugar eran resultado del trabajo de ambos, se maravilló con una imagen mental de ellos dos trabajando, conversando de posibles inventos o de teorías, pero la imagen de Cindy mayor con bata de laboratorio lo hizo estremecerse, si cuando se expuso a la feromona del amor su imaginación le mostro a una Cindy similar, ahora después de ver a Cindy unos años mayor, se dio cuenta de algo, se vería increíblemente hermosa vestida así.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sin decir nada, por sus mentes pasaron un sinfín de cosas, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo una alarma los saco de su ensoñación.

-rayos- dijo Jimmy

Que sucede- pregunto Cindy

-al parecer se nos ha acabado el tiempo, debemos regresar- le contesto

Mientras todo eso ocurría, en el presente, la figura extraña salía del laboratorio de Jimmy, se acercó a goddar que se encontraba en el suelo recostado, seguía inmóvil, la descarga al parecer fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedir que se moviera, goddar vio cómo se acercaba hacia el la figura extraña, se acuclillo frente a él, goddar no podía dar crédito a lo que veía.

-pequeño amigo, por lo que veo te sorprende esto, verdad- pregunto con un extraño tono de voz que parecía en cierta forma burlesco- jajaja, vamos no te pongas así- dijo mientras goddar hacia un sobre esfuerzo tratando de moverse- ahora tengo lo que necesito- menciono mostrándole el hipercubo a goddar- bien ahora que me tengo que ir tengo que asegurarme que no interfieras, pero si me deshago de ti, neutrón se daría cuenta, por lo que me veo en la necesidad de borrarte la memoria- dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido que parecía viscoso, y se lo aplico en el centro del cerebro de goddar, al hacerlo goddar comenzó a gemir, unos segundos después guardo silencio y se apagó, inmediatamente se volvió a encender

Al encenderse goddar miro a su alrededor, pero no vio nada, así que se decidió sentar frente al crono arco y esperar a Jimmy.

En el futuro…

-vamos Cindy-dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Cindy.

Juntos saltaron hacia el portal que se mostró ante ellos, al llegar goddar se acercó a Jimmy y le ladro dándole un cálido recibimiento.

-jajaja hola goddar-

-bien Jimmy, creo que es hora de que me valla-dijo Cindy mirando como Jimmy acariciaba a goddar.

-espera goddar-dijo separándose y dirigiéndose hacia Cindy-bien Cindy yo…-no sabía como continuar.

-jajaja, valla neutrón por lo que veo aun no te acostumbras a esto, verdad-dijo Cindy mientras caminaba hacia Jimmy y le toma las manos.

-ufff es que no soy bueno en esto Cindy, digo, después de años de competiciones entre nosotros, aún me cuesta poder expresarte lo que siento por ti-dijo tímidamente Jimmy al tiempo que miraba hacia el piso.

-lo se Jimmy, a mí también me parece algo difícil poder adaptarme a lo que pasa- dijo con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, en eso miro directamente a los ojos a Jimmy-pero sé que ahora, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, es….este podremos superar esto juntos-dijo mientras miraba a jimmy a los ojos y se perdía en esos pozos azules que desde que los vio la primera vez la cautivaron.

Jimmy se vio sorprendido un momento por lo dicho por Cindy, pero después cuando enfoco su mirada en los ojos de Cindy, se perdió en su mirada y toda la inseguridad que lo agobiaba desapareció.

Las hermosas esmeraldas que tanto amaba le trasmitieron a él una gamma de emociones, pero si estaba seguro de algo es que, aria lo que fuera por ella, la pequeña niña, la que conoció el primer día que llego retroville, la que nunca pensó que significaría tanto para él, pero que ahora, que la tenía enfrente, entendió que todos los inventos, todas las cosas que hizo y en las que ella estaba presente, fueron para que ella lo viera, ella se convirtió en su inspiración, la razón de que se esforzara por ser mejor, y si un día le faltara su vida no tendría sentido.

Por otro lado, Cindy contemplaba a Jimmy, el día que lo conoció, pensaba que era un niño débil, que sería igual a todos los demás, un chico tonto, aburrido y que no valdría la pena, pero al paso del tiempo, al conocerlo y pasar todas las aventuras a su lado, se enamoró perdidamente de él, su inteligencia, la cual los metía en tantos problemas, que el tenerlo cerca se volvió una necesidad, meterse en sus proyectos, y discutir con él era su forma de dirigir su atención hacia ella, lo amaba tanto, sin importar lo que sea, ella lucharía por que permanecieran juntos, aun si debía ir en contra de todo el mundo.

-tienes razón Cindy- tomo sus manos, y unió su frente con la de ella-pero como siempre logras sacar lo mejor de mi eh-pregunto con una sonrisa

-ya ves neutrón, si no soy yo quien más lo haría-dijo Cindy correspondiéndole la sonrisa

-y aunque estando juntos nos matamos en problemas- dijo mirándola a los ojos

-todo lo que sea por hacerte la vida imposible-dijo riéndose mirándole a los ojos

-valla parece que no me librare tan fácilmente-contesto

-ni lo sueñes, ni cambiándote de planeta te libraras de mi-dijo recargando su cabeza en el hombro del genio

-eso espero-dijo acariciando la cabeza de la chica

-bueno creo que ya es hora de que me valla, mama estará esperándome en casa-dijo separándose de el

-bueno, solo una cosa más- dijo mirándola

-qué?- pregunto ella

-esto-dijo mientras se acerca y depositaba un pequeño beso en los labios de ella.

Al separarse ella lo miro sonrojada, aun se apenaba cuando él tomaba la iniciativa, no es que le molestara, solo que aún no se acostumbraba

-adiós-dijo separándose de él y yendo hacia su casa

-adiós- dijo el

Mientras veía como se alejaba, goddar se acercó a su amo, se había quedado estático dese el momento que se separó de Jimmy.

-vamos goddar, mama se preocupara, no la hemos visto desde el desayuno-dijo caminando hacia la cocina, goddar lo siguió obediente, ambos sin imaginarse los problemas del futuro.

Mientras en otro lado, dos figuras conversaban, mientras salían de la dulcería.

-crees que estuvo bien que nos asociáramos con el-pregunto la figura con una voz ligeramente angustiada

-no lo es y no me importa, no permitiré que ese tonto de neutrón se quede con Cindy, él no la merece- dijo la segunda figura con una voz irritada

-tienes razón ella no se lo merece-dijo olvidándose de la angustia que antes la aquejaba

Al alejarse, otra figura continuaba sentada en la mesa de la cual se acababan de levantar los dos que salieron, al ver que ya estaban muy lejos, saco un pequeño intercomunicador y hablo

-ya tengo a los chivos expiatorios-

-me parece excelente, acabo de salir del laboratorio de neutrón, ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos-respondió la voz a través de intercomunicador

-excelente, pronto neutrón pagara por lo que me hizo-contesto

-ya ya ya, no quiero escuchar tu triste historia otra vez- respondió la voz con un tinte de irritación-mejor sigue con el plan, ve hacia donde acordamos y prepara la siguiente fase-

-que, como te atreves a tratar de decirme que hacer- le recrimino pero no hubo respuesta- ese maldito, como se atreve a dejarme hablando solo, pero ya me las pagara- dijo dejando dinero en la mesa y saliendo de ese lugar, cada minuto que pasaba ahí era un martirio.

 **CONTINUARA….**

 **Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que si encuentran un error sería bienvenida una crítica, así me ayudarían a mejorar, también me gustaría saber si les ha gustado, por lo que sus cometarios son bienvenidos en la caja de comentarios. Cualquier duda, háganmela saber y con gusto se las resolveré, porque ustedes, con sus comentarios me harán crecer.**

 **Espero que la explicación de Jimmy sobre el viaje en el tiempo sea comprensible, trate que fuera lo más apegado a la realidad, es un tema un poco complicado de explicar, por lo cual si tienen dudas y les gustaría saber más sobre ese tema, les recomiendo los videos del canal enigmacinco de youtube, en especial los videos de los viajes en el tiempo, el multiverso y el primer segundo del universo, de ahí fue donde tome las bases para formar la teoría del viaje a través del crono arco.**

 **Si no han leído las historias de Jimmy neutrón, les recomiendo las sagas de tu rival, y perdidos en el paraíso, a mi parecer son de las mejores historias que he leído, y eso que he leído más de 5000 historias en esta página, de diferentes animes, caricaturas, películas etc.**

 **Sin más me despido, espero pronto subir la actualización. Les ha hablado goku saotome uzumaki y les deseo buenas noches.**


End file.
